Even The Weak Can Be Heroes
by blueshock
Summary: There is a new girl, named Dare, in school. She thinks she is normal, but what happens when she finds out she not and what is her power? Plz R&R.
1. Beginning

**Chapter One**

Dare, a girl with shoulder length brown hair, green eyes, about 5.5; walked into her new school. She had moved, because people kept calling her a mutant. She didn't think she was, since she didn't even know what her power was. She walked passed a girl whose hair was in a pony tail.

"Excuss me," Dare said," Can you please show me where the chemistry room is?"

"Sure," She said," I have like that class next too. I'm Kitty Pride."

"I'm Dare," Dare said.

Dare followed the girl named Kitty to the chemistry class room in silence.

"You can be my lab partner," Kitty said.

"Okay," Dare said, sitting down next to Kitty." Thanks."

They didn't say anything, until a girl with black hair and blue eyes sat down next to them.

"Hello Kitty," She said.

"Hello," Kitty said," This is Dare and Dare this is Kathy."

"Nice to meet you," Dare said.

"Like wise," Kathy whispered.

The class room was beginning to fill up. A boy with cut blonde hair.

"This is Evan," Kitty whispered as the bell rang.

Soon class started with the teacher saying they had a new student. Then they did something with some chemicals. Soon class was over and Dare was off to math, which Evan just happen to have next too.

"It's nice to meet someone new," Evan said," I never got your name."

"My name is Dare," Dare said, as they entered the math room.

"You can sit by me," Evan said.

"Okay thanks," Dare said, sitting down next to Evan, who gave a small grin.

Just then a boy with white hair walked into the room. When he saw Evan, he gave a big grin and quickly sped over to the table.

"What you doing Evan?" He asked, causing Dare to jump alittle.

"How did you get there so fast?" Dare asked.

"You don't know?" He asked, a shocked look on his face.

"Go away Pietro," Evan hissed.

"I don't have to," Pietro said," So, you make a new friend? Probably doesn't know what-"

Pietro never finished his sentence, since the bell rang. He looked at them and quickly went to get a seat. Evan and Dare didn't say anything the rest of the class hour. After class Dare went to her next class, which was English. She didn't have any of the three people she had met there or in History. Soon it was lunch. As she entered the lunch room someone said her name.

"Hey Kitty," Dare said, as she turned toward Kitty.

"Come sit down with me and my friends," Kitty said," Evan is getting you something to eat, since the line is so like long."

Dare followed Kitty to the table, where she saw Kathy and some other people.

"Hello Dare," Kathy said, moving over so Dare could sit down.

"Ouch," The boy next to Kathy yelped.

"Sorry Kurt," Kathy whispered.

Dare looked around the table at all the different people there. There was a girl with red hair, a boy with a deck of cards, a girl with white strips in her hair, and one with sun glasses on. She only gave the boy, which she knew was Kurt, one look and thought that he must be taken by Kathy.

"Oh," Kitty said, noticing her looking at everyone." That is Scott, Jean, Rogue, Remy, Kurt."

"Hello," Scott said," Kitty was talking about you all of second hour."

Dare looked at Kitty, who gave a nervous laugh.

"I couldn't like help it," Kitty said.

"Who are they?" Dare asked, pointing to a table with some very odd looking people there.

"That's the brotherhood," Evan said, sitting down and putting a tray in front of Dare.

"Evan," Scott hissed, then said," They are just some outcast. There is Todd, Fred, Lance, Wanda, and Pietro."

"Pietro," Dare said," The boy from second hour?"

"Ya," Evan said," He is just a big bully."

Dare ate some food, while the others watched her. Feeling very uncomfortable, she pushed her tray away.

"Well," Dare said," I'm done."

"That was fast," Jean said.

"Ya," Dare said, then looked at Kitty.

"So why did you move here?" Remy asked, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"People were just calling me names and my parents got annoyed of the principal calling so we moved here," Dare said as if it was nothing.

"What were people calling you?" Rogue asked.

"They thought I was a mutant," Dare said, then noticed the looks on their faces." But I'm not, so don't worry about it."

"If you're a mutant it's okay," Kitty whispered.

"I'm not," Dare said.

Scott looked at Jean, then at the others.

"I'll be right back," Scott said, standing up." I forgot I was supposed to call someone."

Scott walked off, while everyone watched him go, then they started talking. Scott walked behind some doors, pulled out his phone, and call the Professor.

"What is it Scott," Charles asked as he answered the phone.

"I'm never going to get used to that," Scott muttered, then said." Has there been any mutant activity here?"

"Just alittle," Charles said," But I know it must be you guys or the brotherhood."

"We haven't did anything and neither has the brotherhood," Scott said," But there is this new girl, who said she moved here because people were calling her a mutant. I just wanted you to make sure for me."

"Okay Scott," Charles said," I'll check it out. What's her name?"

"Dare," Scott said," And thank you Professor."

Scott hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket. He looked back in the lunch room to see that the others were putting their trays away. Soon their next class was going to start and none of them wanted to be late.

* * *

A/N: What's her power? You'll have to wait for the next chapter. Plz Review. 


	2. My Power Is

A/N: A very good question. Why did I name her Dare? Well, I ran out of names to think of, every name that I tried just didn't seem to fit. But I have a name and she will tell you in this chapter.

**Chapter Two**

Scott waited outside the doors after school for the others and Dare. Kitty was the first one out of the school, so she stood next to him.

"What are you like doing?" Kitty asked, noticing he looked like he was about to do something very important.

"It's that girl Dare," Scott said," The Professor called saying that he thinks she is a mutant."

"Do we have to take her in?" Kitty asked.

"He wants us to bring her to the mansion," Scott said as the others, except Evan, came out." Where is Evan?"

"He is talking to Dare," Kurt said," They talked nearly the entire class time."

Just then Evan and Dare came out of the school and walked over to them.

"Dare," Scott said, moving closer to Dare." Do you want to come over to our place? The Professor really wants to meet you."

"I guess I can go," Dare said," I mean after all, my mother won't care."

"Good," Kitty said, grabbing Dares arm." We can like do each others hair, talk about boys and-"

"Kitty, that's enough," Scott said," Well, lets go. You can ride with me."

Dare followed Scott to his car. Jean, Kurt, Evan, and Kitty followed them too. Dare looked around to see that Kathy was walking down the street with Rogue.

"Are they going to get a ride?" Dare asked.

"They always walk home," Jean said.

"Why? Are they friends?" Dare asked as she got into Scott's red car.

"Well," Jean said," Kathy is really the only person who can understand Rogue. Well, understand her better then any of us."

Dare watched as they drove passed the two of them and waved at them. Kathy gave a small smile and waved back. Rogue just waved. Dare looked at where they were going, but didn't say anything. She could tell that Kitty was looking at her every now and then. She watched the road, until they came to a mansion. She looked in amazement at how big it was, then at Kitty.

"You live here?" Dare asked.

"Ya," Kitty said," It's big, but so many people live in it."

"Like who?" Dare asked, as they pulled into the garage.

"We'll talk about that later," Scott said as they got out of the car.

Dare followed Scott into the mansion, down the hall full of pictures, which she took her time to look at. Scott would stop and wait for her, while the others didn't wait, but went staight to Charles office. After Dare looked at the last picture, she followed Scott into Charles office to see that the others had found seats. She was shocked to see that Kathy and Rogue were there already. Scott pointed to a seat and she sat down and looked at the man that must of been Charles.

"Hello," Charles said," Scott has told me so much about you on the phone."

Dare was about to say something, but then thought better of it.

"I'm Charles. Scott must of told you about me," Charles said.

"He did," Dare said.

"Good," Charles said," This is a very special school. Everyone here has a gift."

"What do you mean?" Dare asked, looking confused.

"Everyone here are mutants," Charles said.

Dare quickly looked at everyone. She looked at Kitty, who smiled and phased her hand through the chair. She looked at Evan, who let some spikes out of his arm. The last person she looked at was Kathy, who turned away from her. Dare understood that she must of not wanted to show her power yet. Dare looked back at Charles.

"Why did you tell me this?" Dare asked.

"I believe that you might be a mutant," Charles said," Has anything weird every happened?"

"Well," Dare said," I changed my voice to sound like my best friend, but that is a talent."

"Maybe not," Charles said," Can I please read your mind?"

Dare looked at Charles for awhile, then said," Okay, but please don't hurt me."

Charles gave a small smile and started to search her mind. After reading her mind or the part that he could read he looked straight into her eyes.

"What is your name?" Charles asked," I know it's not Dare."

Dare sighed, taking a few deep breathes, she said," My name is Darla Spirits."

"Why did you say it was Dare?" Charles asked.

"After a bad accident at my old home," Dare said," I used my power for a little prank. I had called the person I hated the most and turned my voice into the person that she liked and pretended to ask her out."

"What happened after that?" Charles asked.

"Well," Dare said," She was waiting nearly all night for him to show up and was killed by a gang. After the police asked her mom what she was doing there, I told my mom that I called her and had used my power. The cops would find us and arrest me. It was my fault. If I would of never called her, she would stil be alive."

Charles wheeled around the table and put a hand on Dare's shoulder, causing Dare to look at him.

"You can stay here," Charles said," You have the power to change your voice. You start trainning with Logan Saturday. Now, Kathy will show you your room and I'll call your mother."

Everyone left the office. Dare followed Kathy down the hall in silence. Kathy stopped at a door and opened it and went in. Dare followed her into the room to see a twin sized bed, a dresser, a small radio, a mirror, and closet.

"This will be your room," Kathy said, walking to the door.

"Hey," Dare said, turnning to Kathy." What's your power?"

Kathy turned back to Dare with a smile on her face.

"I can copy other powers," Kathy said.

"Now that's a very useful power," Dare said.

"Not really," Kathy said," After copying lots of powers you must have a telepath help you get rid of some. Too much power is not good."

Kathy left the room, while Dare stared at the door for awhile. She looked around the room, then sat down on her new bed.' This ain't that bad,' Dare thought,' But the power to change my voice, like that is going to be useful.' Dare sighed, thinking that her power was probably not going to be much help to these people.

* * *

A/N: Her name is Darla, with the power to change her voice. So review and tell me what you think. 


	3. Trainning

A/N: Sorry for taking so long with this chapter. Is anyone, besides me, excited that season three of X-men: Evolution comesout May 23?

**Chapter Three**

Dare stood in the back yard. She was suposed to be trainning in about an hour, but she didn't want to. She didn't see the point of even being on this team with such a stupid power. She gave a small sigh as Kitty walked out the back door and over to her.

"So Darla," Kitty said," Trainning will be like fun."

"Don't call me Darla," Dare hissed," Call me Dare. I hate being called Darla."

"Why?" Kitty asked.

"That was the name my father chose," Dare said," He gave me a name of the woman he used to love before he met my mother."

"Okay," Kitty said, sounding a bit confused at why she would hate the name." But what does that got to do with it?"

"He left my mother and went back to her," Dare muttered.

"That is like totally horrible," Kitty said., looking at the ground.

Dare looked up at the sky to see that there were hardly any clouds and that the sun was shining like always.

"We need some different weather," Dare said.

Just then dark clouds came by and it started to ran. Kitty looked at Dare, who was looking very confused. They quickly headed inside before they could get wet anymore. When they shut the door the rain and the dark clouds went away. Dare looked out the window, still confused.

"Sorry," Storm said, coming in from outside." I needed to water some of my plants that were outside. I thought everyone was inside, but I guess I was wrong."

"It's okay," Kitty said, giving a small smile." We were coming in anyway."

Storm looked at Dare, who nodded her head and followed Kitty down the hall.

"Where are we going?" Dare asked.

"To train," Kitty said," We still need to get dressed and everything. Did you get an outfit?"

"Ya," Dare said, walking into another room, that just happened to be where their clothes were." Storm gave me an outfit."

"What outfit is it?" Kitty asked, going to get on her outfit.

"It's black with pink flames," Dare said, picking up the outfit and going to put it on.

Kitty thought for a second, then tried not to laugh at the stupid thought that came to her mind. Dare came back to see that Kitty was trying not to laugh at something.

"What?" Dare asking, looking at herself in the mirror." Is it that bad?"

"No," Kitty quickly said," I just thought of this time when Forge made a machine to make people switch bodies and Jean was in Todd's body and Jean put on her uniform. She said she would of put on that uniform that you got on right now, but she thought it would make the Professor mad."

Dare tilted her head to the side, and gave a small grin.

"So what's so funny about that?" Dare asked.

"I just thought of what Todd would of looked like in that outfit," Kitty said, trying not to laugh again.

"Come on," Jean said, entering the room." Trainning starts in a minute."

They went into the danger room, which Dare thought was a big, square room. Logan and the others were already in there. They quickly walked over to them.

"You're late," Logan said, looking at the three of them." I expected you, Kitty and Jean, to be here on time. For you, Dare, I knew you might be late."

"Sorry," Jean said," Won't happen again."

"Good," Logan said," Today we are going to be trainning on a level ten."

"But," Evan said, who was in class on time for the first time that week." We haven't even been past level nine."

"I know," Logan growled," But Chuck thinks you are ready to go onto level ten."

Dare looked at everyone in confusion. Evan seemed to have noticed this, since he skate boarded over to her.

"It's nothing bad," Evan said, stil on his skate board," We just have to dodge and destroy somethings."

"Right," Dare said, sounding very nervous.

"Lets go," Logan yelled from the upstairs room.

**_Five minutes later_**

Dare walked out of the danger room, after being hit with some red stuff. She didn't know what it meant for awhile, then Jean told her it meant she was dead and just had to wait outside. She felt really stupid for not even lasting five minutes.' What did I do wrong?' Dare thought,' I dodged the things and got to the place Scott told me to go.' Just then Charles wheeled into the room that she was in.

"I know you are not too happy," Charles said, giving a small smile.

"I can't believe I failed," Dare said," In five minutes."

"Yes, I know," Charles said," I should have known that you wouldn't be able to handle this yet, so I'm going to have you train with the younger students."

Dare looked at Charles for awhile, without saying anything, she walked out of the room and to her bedroom.' Younger students,' Dare thought,' I can handle it, it's just I'm not used to taking orders for Scott yet. I don't want to train with younger kids, that's just plain embarrassing for me.' Dare laid down on her bed, without taking off her uniform.' Maybe I don't belong here.'

* * *

A/N: Hi... I forgot what I was going to say... please review. 


	4. Home

A/N: Still don't know what I was gonna tell u. I might remember later, though. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.

**Chapter Four**

Dare walked around school on Monday. She had been very bored and had decided to skip out on fifth hour math.' I don't belong here,' Dare thought,' With all these people.' Just then someone ran passed her, but she didn't see them. They ran passed her again, still she didn't see them. Then the person stoped in front of her.

"Hi," He said, giving a small grin.

Dare remembered him. It was Pietro, one of the brotherhood members. Scott had told her all about the brotherhood and said to stay away from them. Rogue had also told her to stay away from Pietro the most, she said that he thinks he can get any girl he wants.

"What do you want?" Dare asked, walking down the hall.

"Just wanted to talk," Pietro said, following her," So, what are you doing out of class?"

"I don't like math," Dare said.

"Me either," Pietro said," We have alot in common."

"No we don't," Dare said, then entered the girls bathroom so Pietro would stop following her.

"Fine," Pietro said, walking away with a grin," I'll get to you later."

Dare went over to the sinks and ran her hands through the water.' He is so crazy,' Dare thought,' We have nothing in common. What did he want anyway?' Dare looked into the mirror with a sigh.' What am I doing?'

"There you are," Jean said as she entered the girls bathroom," Your teacher was asking where you were. Is there something wrong?"

"Not at all," Dare said, turning to Jean," Just needed some time to clear my mind."

"I know what you mean," Jean said as they left the bathroom," Having your head full and you just need to be alone for awhile."

"Ya," Dare said, as they entered the lunch room.

The first person Dare saw was Pietro, who waved at her, then ran over to them. Jean looked at him, not looking too happy. Dare looked very annoyed to see him again.' He needs to get a life,' Dare thought.

"Hey Dare," Pietro said, giving a small smile.

"What do you want?" Jean asked, folding her arms.

"I'm not talking to you," Pietro said looking at Dare," I'm talking to Dare."

"I don't want to talk to you," Dare said as they went to get their food.

"Don't be like that," Pietro said as he followed them.

"Why shouldn't I be like this?" Dare asked, as she got her food.

Pietro didn't answer, he ran back over to his table and didn't bother them as they went to their table. Dare looked at Jean, then at the brotherhood table. Pietro didn't look too happy. Dare just shrugged and looked at their table. They walked over to their table and sat down.

"What happened?" Kitty asked," Pietro was like following you."

"I just told him something," Jean said," He won't bother you for awhile."

"Thanks," Dare said, rolling her eyes.

"You missed math," Kurt said," We are taking at test tomorrow."

"I know," Dare said," I just didn't feel like going and the math teacher told us that friday."

"Okay," Scott said, looking at Dare," Don't skip out on any more classes."

"Why?" Dare asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Because the Professor won't like it," Scott said," You don't want to get him mad."

Dare rolled her eyes again, stood up and left the lunch room without even taking one bite of her food. The x-men watched as she left, then Scott sighed.

"Was that alittle hard?" Scott asked, looking at Jean.

"Maybe just alitte," Jean said," She is new and very confused. Just give her some time."

Dare ran out of the school then started to walk down the road.' I don't belong with them,' Dare thought,' All those rules I need to obey.' Just then Pietro ran next to her.

"Will you leave me alone," Dare yelled.

"I know how you feel," Pietro said," Those x-geeks just have so many rules. Lance couldn't even last a week there."

"What does that have to do with it?" Dare asked.

"You could join the brotherhood," Pietro said," We always welcome new people. Here are the rules: there are no rules. We only practice when we need to and the place is not that bad."

"That's not what Rogue told me," Dare said," She said it was really bad."

"It's not that bad," Pietro said," Just come and check it out. I promise, you will like it."

Dare looked at Pietro for awhile, then sighed.

"Fine," Dare said," Lets go see this house."

Pietro gave a big grin and said," You'll like it."

Dare followed Pietro down a few roads to a boarded up house.' I am so not gonna like this,' Dare thought,' I wonder if they have a big tv?'

* * *

A/N: Another chapter, finally. Sorry it took so long. I finally remember what I was gonna tell you. It may take me awhile to update, that's what I was gonna tell you. Well, I hope you like this chapter, I'll try to get the next one up faster next time. Please review. 


	5. Talk With Kurt

**Chapter Five**

Dare looked up at the boarding house with a look of disgust on her face. She turned to Pietro, who was looking at her.

"I know it's not nice looking at," Pietro said," But it's a home."

Dare didn't say anything. She followed Pietro into the house and looked around. The inside was just as bad as the outside. Dare gave a nervious look at the ceiling, then looked at Pietro.

"Is it even safe to be in here?" Dare asked, folding her arms.

"Of course," Pietro said," We've lived her for almost a year."

"You know what," Dare said," I think I'll stay with the x-men. This place...is just not working for me."

Dare turned around and headed to the door, but before she could open the door Pietro sped over to her. He didn't look too happy that Dare was leaving. Dare looked a bit nervious at the way he looked.

"Listen," Pietro said in a very serious voice," I didn't bring you here just to say you don't want to be part of the team. I brought you here to show you where we live. I don't care that you are staying with those x-geeks."

"Watch your mouth," Dare snapped, looking very mad," I'm one of those x-geeks."

"If I were you," Pietro said, moving away from the door, but never taking his eyes off Dare," I'd leave the x-men as soon as possible."

Dare quickly left the house and ran down the road. She kept checking behind her to make sure no one was following her, but she forgot where she was running and ran right into someone. Dare looked up at who she had run into to see that it was Kurt. He helped her to her feet.

"I'm so sorry," Kurt said, making sure she was alright," I don't see any cuts or scratches."

"I'm fine," Dare said, giving a small smile.

"Good," Kurt said," Vhy vere you running anyvay?"

"I was just at the brotherhood house," Dare said," Very creepy place."

"It's not that creepy," Kurt said.

Dare looked at him for awhile, then started to walk down the road. Kurt watched her for awhile, then teleported over to her and starting walking next to her.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," Kurt said.

"You didn't hurt my feelings," Dare said, looking a little shocked that he would even think that.

"Then vhat did I do?" Kurt asked.

"You said the house wasn't that creepy," Dare said," Have you even been in that house?"

"Ja," Kurt said, then lowered his voice," My mother lived there."

Dare stopped and quickly looked at Kurt with a sorry look on her face.

"I'm sorry," Dare said," I didn't know."

"Vhat?" Kurt quickly said, looking up at her," No, don't be sorry for me. She's the one vho made the brotherhood. She is still around, somevhere."

"Oh," Dare said, feeling a bit better.

They continued to walk down the road. They didn't say anything for about ten minutes.

"So," Dare said," Why are you walking alone?"

"I vasn't," Kurt said," Kat vas valking vith me, then Logan came by and said he needed her help."

"Logan," Dare said," The big, strong one right?"

"Ja," Kurt said, nodding his head.

"He doesn't look like the guy who would ask for help," Dare said," Are they close?"

"Ja," Kurt said," Logan is Kat's father."

"But," Dare said, looking a bit confused," I heard her call him Logan. Does she call him father?"

"Not all the time," Kurt said," Just something happened at school one day."

"Tell me," Dare said, looking very interested.

"I don't know," Kurt said.

"Come on," Dare begged," I won't tell anyone."

"Okay," Kurt said," About a month ago Logan came to pick the kids up from school...

**_One month ago_**

Logan drove his motorcycle down the road and into the school parking lot. He looked at all the kids running around. He walked past them without even saying anything. He past some teachers as he walked down the hall. One 12th grade girl came up and started to flirt with him, but he just ignored it. He walked up to one of the teachers, who looked at him for awhile.

"May I help you?" The teacher asked.

"Ya," Logan said," You can tell me where Scott, Jean, Kurt, and all the others are."

"They should be in the lunch room," The teacher said," Right down that hall."

Logan gave a small growl and went down the hall without even saying thanks. Logan walked into the lunch room and looked around. He spotted them on one of the back tables. He quickly made his way over to them.

"Hello," Another 12th grader said before he reached their table," Are you new?"

"Get out of my way," Logan growled pushing the girl out of the way.

"That wasn't very nice dad," Kathy said, not even looking up from her food.

The lunch room fell silent and everyone looked at Logan, who was now looking at Kathy.

"Your dad," Someone said," I didn't know you had a dad."

"I thought he was dead," Someone else said.

"There is no way he can be her dad," A girl said," They look nothing alike."

"I agree," Kathy muttered to herself.

"Chuck needs to have a quick word with you," Logan growled.

They stood up and left the lunch room. Everyone stared at Logan until he left the lunch room. Logan grabbed Kathy's shoulder.

"Don't call me dad in front of people," Logan growled in her ear," I don't need people thinking that I'm bad."

_**Present time**_

Dare looked at Kurt for awhile, then looked in front of her to see that they were at the mansion.

"Vell," Kurt said, giving a small smile," I'll see you at trainning."

Kurt teleported away, leaving Dare to walk into the mansion by herself. She went up to her room, thinking about what Kurt had just told her.

* * *

A/N: Well, I finally have time to update. I've been meaning to update this story for awhile. I'll have the next chapter by next week. Please review. 


	6. Many Questions

A/N: I haven't updated this story in awhile, so I'll update it right now.

**Chapter Six**

Dare quickly walked out of the school the next day. She had seen Kurt looking very sad for some reason. She had wanted to talk to him, but he had quickly went to class. She was trying to find him. To her luck, he was walking home again. She quickly ran over to him. He didn't look up at her, just kept on walking.

"Is something wrong?" Dare asked.

"Ja," Kurt said with a small sigh," Kat left."

"What?" Dare asked, sounding ver shocked," Why would she leave? Where did she go?"

"She vent home," Kurt said," Back to Canada."

"She's Canadian?" Dare asked, looking even more shocked," She doesn't look Canadian."

"She told me she vould be back in a month," Kurt said," But I'm very vorried."

Dare looked at Kurt for awhile, then looked at where they were walking to, and noticed it wasn't the way to the mansion.

"Hey Kurt," Dare said," Where are we going?"

"I'm just valking around," Kurt said, then looked up," I'm going to the river. Evan should be there."

"Why would he be down by the river?" Dare asked, folding her arms.

"They had a skate boarding park right next to the river," Kurt said.

"Oh," Dare said, looking at the ground.

Kurt looked over at Dare, then looked in front of him to see that they were not far from the river now.

"So," Kurt said," You are looking sad right now yourself. Is something vrong?"

"I don't think Evan likes me," Dare said.

"Vhat?" Kurt asked, sounding a bit shocked," Evan likes almost everyone."

"He doesn't talk to me," Dare said.

"He doesn't talk to anyone," Kurt said," Nothing you should vorry about."

Kurt sat down next to the tree they had just walked to. Dare stood there for awhile, then sat down next to Kurt, who was looking at the river.

"You come down here alot?" Dare asked.

"Ja," Kurt said," I come down here a least once a veek."

"Why?" Dare asked.

"Because me and Kat had our first date here," Kurt said," Ve had such a good time."

"That sounds so romantic," Dare said with a sigh," I wish someone would ask me out."

"Do you want to go to the movies this saturday," Someone asked.

Dare looked over at who had talked to see Evan. Kurt looked both ways, before standing up and walking to the rivers edge.

"Well, do you want to go?" Evan asked.

"Ya," Dare said," Ya, I'll go."

"Great," Evan said, picking up his skate board," I'll see you later then, bye."

"Bye," Dare said as Evan skate boarded away.

Dare looked over to see where Kurt had gone to see that he was laying by the river. She stood up and walked over to him.

"You staying here?" Dare asked.

"You know," Kurt said, looking at Dare," You ask alot of questions."

"I know," Dare said," So, you staying?"

"Ja," Kurt said, closing his eyes," I need some time to myself."

Dare stood there for ahwile, then headed back to the mansion.' Poor boy,' Dare thought,' I can't believe I have a date this Saturday. Wait, Saturday is tomorrow. Oh no, I got to get an outfit.'

"I have an outfit," Someone said from behind her.

Dare quickly turned around to see that Kathy was standing behind her.

"Kurt said you left," Dare said, looking shocked to see her.

"I did leave, but I came back," Kathy said," My brothers aren't home and the note on the door said they wouldn't be back for two months. So, about this outfit."

"Oh," Dare said, looking a bit uncomfortable," I think I can find an outfit by myself."

"You don't like me do you?" Kathy asked walking over to her.

"I like you," Dare quickly said.

"Right," Kathy said," Then what's the problem?"

"I just want to choice my outfit," Dare said, quickly walking away from Kathy, who just stood there, watching her.

Dare quickly walked down the road, not looking back.' She's crazy,' Dare thought,' What does Kurt see in her?' Dare quickly walked into the mansion and up to her room.' Now, I need to focus on finding the best outfit for my date.'

* * *

A/N: I know it's a bit short, but I can't think of anything else for the story. Hope you like it and please review. 


	7. Date

A/N: OMG. It's been months. I really need to update this story. Well, I'm finally updating it. I had to reread the story though, since I couldn't remember what had happened last. Hope u like this chapter.

**Chapter Seven**

It was now Saturday. Dare was in her room, trying on a bunch of different outfits. Her first one, she almost screamed, since she looked a bit evil. She didn't like the second one or the third or the fourth. She almost chose the fifth outfit, which was a pair of dark blue jean with a light blue shirt, but then remembered that she had planed to wear those for school on Monday. She tried on lots of other outfits, but didn't like them. Sighing, she finally decided to ask for some help.

' I can't believe I'm doing this,' Dare thought as she walked out of her room and over to Kathy's. Taking a nervious breath, she knocked on the door.

"One sec," Kathy yelled from inside the room.

Dare waited there, listening. The was a small noise inside the room. She heard something hit the ground. Then heard the sound of someone teleporting. She gave a small smile when Kathy opened the door.

"Come on in," Kathy said, as Dare entered the room.

"What were you doing?" Dare asked, folding her arms.

"Homework," Kathy said.

"Ya, right," Dare said.

Just then Kurt teleported into the room with two maths books and two note books.

"Got our books," Kurt said, then noticed that Dare was there.

"So I guess you were studying," Dare said, giving a nervious look at Kurt.

"Just set them on the bed," Kathy said," I have to get Dare ready for her date."

"This should be exciting," Kurt said, putting the books on the bed and sitting down.

"Now," Kathy said, looking over Dare," What kind of outfit do you want for this date?"

"Something red," Dare said," Not too girlie though. I don't want a dress, since it's just the movies. It has to be jeans. I want the shirt to have some kind of design on it. Is that good enough?"

Kathy gave her a weird look, then went to her closet. She pulled out some blood red jeans, a short sleeved dark pink shirt, and a light pink long shirt. Kathy handed Dare the clothes and Dare left the room without saying anything. Dare quickly headed to her room to try them on. To her shock, they fit just fine. She looked at herself in the mirror. She had the kind of tight long sleeved shirt under the one with the short sleeves. She then noticed that the shirt said first time dater.' How come I didn't notice that?' Dare thought rereading it.' Well, it is what I am, so it's okay.' She combed her hair, and left it down.

She looked at the time to see that it was almost 6:50. She decided to head down stairs. Evan was already down there, looking a bit nervious.

"I see you're ready," Evan said, then read her shirt," Let me guess, Kathy offered to help you get dressed?"

"Ya," Dare said, looking very impressed," How did you know?"

"Because," Evan said as they headed outside," That was the shirt Kat wore on her first date with Kurt."

"Oh," Dare said as they began to walk down the road.

They walked in silence for about ten minutes.

"So," Evan said," What movie do you want to see?"

"I don't know," Dare said," What movie our out?"

"Well," Evan said," You got Date Movie, Scary Movie 4, or Accepted."

"Aren't those all comedies," Dare asked.

"Ya," Evan said," How odd is that."

"I think we should watch Accepted," Dare said," Since I think it sounds so much better then watching those other too movies."

Evan and Dare walked in silence until they got to the movies, but it just happened that there was a fire set in all three theaters, so they were closed.

"What are the odds of that," Dare said, looking at Evan.

"It sounds of bit odd," Evan said," Do you want to go down to the skate park?"

"You mean," Dare said," The one by the river?"

"Ya," Evan said.

"Sure," Dare said.

So they headed to the skate park. Evan just happened to have two skate boards there, which Dare thought was very weird.

"Can you skate?" Evan asked, handing her one of the skate boards.

"Yes," Dare said.

"Then follow me," Evan said, skating off.

Dare rolled her eyes, but followed him. The skate boarded all over that place, then Evan headed somewhere else. Dare followed him.' Where are we going?' Dare thought. Evan headed into the woods, there was this little trail. Dare kept on following him. He disapeared behind a tree while Dare stopped. She picked up the skate board and started to walk where Evan had disapeared behind.

To her shock, there was an opening lit by the moon light. In the middle was a small picnic blanket with a basket. Evan came out from behind the tree with a red rose.

"Surprise," Evan said, handing Dare the follow, which she took.

Dare was too shocked to say anything. She followed Evan over to the picnic blanket and sat down. Evan looked a bit nervious.

"Do you like it?" Evan asked.

"It's perfect," Dare said, with a small smile," The only thing I'm wondering is if you planed the whole thing."

"Not really," Evan said," I had planed to bring you here first, but then thought a movie would be better. But then I heard the movie place kind of had a fire, so then I thought of this again."

"It's nice," Dare said, watching as Evan opened the basket.

Evan smiled, taking out the sandwiches and the small chocolate cake. He took out some more things, but Dare wasn't really paying attention to the food.' This is so nice,' Dare thought,' This is just perfect.'

---------------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay, end of this chapter. I hope you like it. That sounds like a wonderful date. Please review.


	8. Kitty's Car

**Chapter Eight**

Dare woke up to her alarm on Sunday morning. Groaning, she got out of bed and headed down to breakfast. She was still wearing the outfit from yesturday. When she got down to the kitchen she saw Kitty, Evan, Jean, Scott, Charles, and Storm already eating breakfast. Dare quickly sat next to Kitty and began to eat.

"What time did you like get back?" Kitty asked.

"I can't remember," Dare said, looking at her clothes.

"You might want to change and return those clothes soon," Kitty said, "Kat gets mad when people don't return her outfits."

Dare quickly stood up and ran back to her room. She grabbed some clothes from her closet and quickly changed. She folded the other clothes and headed to Kathy's room. She knocked on the door, but there was no answer. 'She must not be in there,' Dare thought, 'She won't mind.' Dare entered the room and nearly dropped the clothes. She wa shocked at what she saw. Kathy was still sleeping, but she wasn't the only one there. Dare quickly set the clothes on the table and noticed something odd. She looked back over at the bed and noticed both people in the bed had blue skin. Dare quickly left the room, but closed the door a little too hard. She heard someone jump out of bed and start walking around. Dare quickly went back to the kitchen and sat down by Kitty, who noticed the look on Dare's face.

"You entered her room," Kitty said with a smile, "I should of told you wait."

Just then someone teleported into the kitchen. Dare looked at them and nearly fell out of her seat. It was Kurt, but he had blue skin. Kurt noticed her staring at him with a strange look on her face.

"You haven't seen me blue before," Kurt said, looking away from Dare.

"It's not bad," Dare quickly said, "Just a bit shocking."

Dare then noticed his demon like tail. Dare didn't seem to notice Kathy sit down next to her.

"Thanks for bringing my clothes back," Kathy said.

Dare quickly looked over at her and fell out of her chair. Kitty helped her up. Kathy gave a small laugh and started to eat. Dare continued to eat, but kept glancing at Kurt and Kathy. Charles was the only one who seemed to notice. After breakfast Charles called Dare into his office. Dare quickly sat down and looked at Charles.

"I'm sure you are shocked by the way Kathy and Kurt look," Charles said, "Are you wondering why?"

"Ya, kind of," Dare said.

"Some mutants will change with their powers," Charles said, "This mutation happens to over half of every mutant. Sometimes it happens after they get their powers or before they get their powers."

"Will I change?" Dare asked.

"It's hard to tell who will change," Charles said ,"but there is the possiblity that your powers aren't completely finished coming out. You might have another power and with it you could change."

Dare didn't say anything. She stood up and left the office. She sat down in the living room which was empty. 'I don't want to change,' Dare thought, 'I want to look normal.'

"Hey, Dare," Evan said, sitting down next to Dare, "So, what did Charles want?"

"Just told me that mutants sometimes change with their powers," Dare muttered.

"It's nothing to worry about," Evan said with a smile, "I don't think your skin is gonna go blue."

"If I changed would you still like me?" Dare asked, looking at Evan, who looked a bit shocked.

"Of course," Evan said, "I wouldn't care if you changed. It's not about the outside, but the inside."

Dare smiled and laid her head on Evan's shoulder. They just sat there, not saying anything to each other.

"Evan," Kurt said, running into the room, "They are having a sunday sale at the mall."

"What kind of sale?" Evan asked.

"Everything is 50 off," Kurt said, "Clothes, food, skate boards-"

"Lets get going," Evan said, grabbing Dare's hand and taking her with him.

The three of them ran to the garage to see that Kathy and Kitty were waiting for them. Kitty was looking more then happy. Dare looked at everyone and noticed that Kathy and Kurt's skin were back to normal. Dare looked over at Kitty to see that she was jumping in place with a big smile on her face. Dare looked at Evan to see that he wasn't looking to sure about this.

"What's going on?" Dare asked.

"Vell," Kurt said, "Ve are taking Kittys new car."

Dare looked over at the car in front of them. It had three seats in the back and two in the front. It kind of looked like Scotts, but it was hot pink. Kitty got into the drivers seat. Kurt got into the seat next to her, while everyone else got into the back.

"Have you ever drove before?" Dare asked.

"I spent my time driving with Logan, Charles, Scott, Jean, and Storm," Kitty said, "I just barely passed my test today."

"Is she a good driver?" Dare whispered so that Kitty couldn't hear her.

Evan gave a nervous glance at Dare, who quickly looked at Kitty. The garage door opened and Kitty slamed on the gas. Everyone, except Kitty, screamed. 'Please don't kill us,' Dare thought, 'I really don't want to die in a hot pink car.'

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope everyone likes this chapter. Sorry for taking so long and sorry it's not that long, but I really didn't want them to get to the mall until the next chapter. I know it has been over a year. I don't know when I'll be updating next. Hopefully it won't take me over a year to update again. Please review. 


End file.
